


Admiring From Afar

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Dean Winchester wants to know more about his mysterious neighbor who lives in the broken-down house and only comes out at night.
Relationships: Castiel/ Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The house at the end of the street was creepy with overgrown weeds. The grass had turned brown and was unkept. Windows had lost their shine due to dust and grime building up. The siding was coming off. The shutters were half off. 

Dean Winchester didn't care about how the outside of the house looked. He wanted to know about the guy who lived in the house, all alone.

He never came out during the day; he had all of his packages delivered during the day. The guy would come out at night to do his shopping. 

  
  


Dean had horrible insomnia that would last for weeks on end, so he had nothing better to do than star gaze on some nights, he was up for a few meteor showers. He also knew his neighbors’ nightly routines. 

The guy would come out when it was completely dark and not come back until almost sunrise, carrying a few bags, running into the house. 

Dean wasn't watching per se, but he may have been in an excellent spot to see the guy. 

This night was different. Dean was on the porch, enjoying a glass of whiskey when the guy came up to him. 

“Hello, Um. Can you help me?” the man asked in a low, husky voice. 

The sound of his voice went straight to Dean's cock, causing him to forget how to speak for a minute. 

“Sorry, what do you need help with?” Dean asked. 

“My car seems to have stopped working, and I am on a very tight schedule.” 

Dean nodded, drained his glass, and followed the guy over to his house. 

Dean had him turn the car over. It wouldn't do anything. 

“It's the battery, I'll give you a jump, but I wouldn't go anywhere too far,” Dean said, heading back to his house to bring his car over. 

Dean was trying to keep from not getting too excited about the guy. Sure he had a sexy voice, but that's about all he had going for him at the moment. 

Dean pulled his car up in front of the Lincoln with enough space to hook up the jumper cables. He was telling the man to start his car. 

Nothing happened. 

“Try it again,” Dean called out. 

Again nothing. 

The man hit the steering wheel in defeat. 

“I can give you a ride, I don't mind,” Dean offered. 

The man thought it over for a few minutes before answering. 

“I couldn't. I am out too late. I don't want to keep you up,” Castiel replied. 

“It's ok, I don't sleep very much,” Dean said with a shrug. 

The man finally agreed, saying he needed to get to where he was going before they closed. 

Dean removed the cables from the batteries, placing them in his trunk, closing both hoods before he headed back over to his house to grab his phone and wallet. 

When he got back, the man was already in his car. ‘Not weird at all,’ Dean thought to himself and got in. 

“I'm Dean.”

“Castiel.” 

“It's nice to meet you. Where are we going?” Dean asked, turning the car and backing out of the driveway. 

Castiel didn't answer. First, he looked like he was thinking. 

“The butchers on 4th,” he finally said. 

Dean nodded and headed in the direction. 

The car ride was quiet, Castiel looked a bit nervous. Dean knew that feeling. He wasn't much of a people person and liked being alone. 

“So, you work at home?” Dean asked. 

He was trying to have a friendly conversation. 

“Yes, with and overseas clients,” he said. 

That was the end of that. He didn't ask what Dean did or anything, so they drove the rest of the way, not talking. 

Dean pulled up to the butcher shop. A man was standing at the door, looking like he was waiting for someone. 

“I'll be a few minutes,” Castiel said, getting out of the car. 

Dean didn't get a chance to answer before the door shut. 

“I'll wait here,” he said after the door was closed. 

Dean watched as the man at the door, who looked very annoyed, let Castiel in. They looked like they were arguing for a few minutes, the man pointing towards the car, Castiel’s answer seemed to stop the man’s tangent. 

Like Castiel had said, he was only there a few minutes. He came out with his brown bag and got back into the car. 

“Would it be ok if we went to the lookout?” Castiel asked after he got back into the car. 

“You do know that's where the kids got to make out?” Dean asked, a smile playing on his lips. 

“I am aware, it has a beautiful view,” Castiel said. 

Dean put the car in drive and headed to the lookout, laughing a bit to himself, thinking about all the times he had taken girls and guys up there during high school, and now he was heading up there with the mysterious neighbor. 

They pulled up there was one other car there, Dean parked as far away as possible.

Castiel set his bag on the floor and got out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel took a deep breath and leaned against the hood of the car. He loved looking out at the city. He was a little nervous about being inside the car with Dean. 

Castiel had been watching Dean for a while. He had seen the man a few times in his yard, star gazing. Dean may or may not forget to close his curtains when he’s changing, and Castiel has a perfect view. 

The sound of the car door opening pulled him from his thoughts, turning his head to watch Dean walk to the front of the car. He couldn't help but think about how handsome he was. Seeing him up close, he was even more attractive than Castiel’s first thought. 

“I can take a look at your car in the morning, if you want,” Dean said, leaning on the car, next to Castiel. 

“I will leave you my keys, I sleep mostly during the day,” he replied, pulling the keys from his pocket. 

Dean took the keys putting them in his pocket. 

It was quiet between them again, not that Castiel minded, he didn't talk much anyway. 

Castiel scooted a bit closer to get a better scent. Dean was musky, with a hint of motor oil and leather. Their hands touched briefly, just for a second, before Dean pulled away ever so slightly. Castiel liked the warmth that was radiating from Dean. 

“You come up here a lot?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I like it,” Cas replied. 

Scooting a little closer to Dean, he couldn't help himself. Impulse control was not that great when Castiel wanted something, and he wanted Dean. 

Dean looked at him. Green eyes, he has Green eyes, Castiel thought to himself. 

Castiel looked at Dean. He licked his lips. 

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean’s. He was surprised when the man didn't pull away, instead, moving closer. 

Dean's lips were warm and soft against Castiel’s. It was strange, the lightest feeling of Dean's scruff against his skin, as they both moved closer to deepen the kiss. The sound of Dean's blood rushing and heart-pounding filling Castiels ears. 

Castiel brushed Dean's bottom lip with his tongue. He opened slightly, allowing Castiel to invade his mouth. 

It was better than Castiel had thought. The slight hint of whiskey still lingered. The taste of Dean was intoxicating. Castiel pulled away quickly. He accidentally nipped Dean's lip as he pulled away, making him bleed a little. Castiel promptly lapped it up with his tongue before Dean could notice. 

“Ow,” Dean said. He was touching his lip with his finger, noticing a bit of blood, before wiping it on his jeans.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean too.” Castiel looked away, attempting to get himself under control before turning back. 

“It's ok. I don't mind a little biting.”

Castiel smiled at Dean, obviously flirting with him. He said they should be getting back. Dean agreed, saying he was getting a little tired. 

When they pulled into Dean's driveway, Castiel grabbed his bag and got out. 

“Thank you,” Castiel said. 

“Anytime,” Dean said with a smile. 

Castiel smiled as he walked towards his house. 

The feeling of Dean's lips still lingering on his, the smell of him, the taste of him was all Castiel could think of as he opened the door to his house. Maybe he would invite Dean over for dinner one of these nights and get to know him better; he should have asked for Dean's number. 

  
  


The next night Castiel went out he's car started just fine, he was a bit disappointed that Dean had fixed it he had hoped that it would take a bit longer. 

There was a note under the wiper, Castiel got out and opened it.

”here's my number call or text me whenever. - Dean”

Castle smiled at the note and got back into his car, programmed Dean number into his phone he sent Dean a texted to tell him to thank you for fixing his car and if he would like to come over for dinner in a few days.

Castiel headed out to the butcher’s shop to pick up what he needed. He skipped going to the lookout and headed back home to find Dean waiting on his porch. 

He got out of his car. Dean smiled at him. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, holding on to his bag. 

“Hey, Cas. I have a question for you,” he said. 

“Ok, come inside,” Castiel replied, smiling a bit at the nickname. 

Castiel opened the door and walked in, Dean trailing behind him a bit unsure. The inside was amazing. Hardwood floor polished and charming, the lighting was soft and dull when Castiel flipped on the light. The walls could use a good painting. There were old photographs on the walls as Dean followed Castiel into the kitchen. 

It was modern looking the stove was new, so was the fridge. Castiel placed the whole bag in the refrigerator and shut the door. 

“So, what was the question?” Castiel asked. 

“Did you disconnect the battery?” Dean asked. 

Castiel turned away for a second, “do you want something to drink? I have water or soda,” he said. 

“Cas, did you?”

“I um, well, I wanted to talk to you,” Castiel said, not meeting Dean's eye. 

He was a bit embarrassed to admit that he needed a reason to talk to Dean. 

Dean smiled at him. If Castiel could blush, he probably would have. 

“You could have just come over and knocked on the door,” Dean said. 

“I could say the same thing to you,” Castiel replied. 

Dean blushed, the blood rushing to his cheeks, made Castiel want him even more. 

“I don't mind,” Castiel said. 

“I wasn't weird. I can't sleep,” Dean said, trying to come up with an excellent reason for watching him. 

“Want to talk about it?” 

Dean looked confused, Castiel smiled. 

“About why you can't sleep,” he said, 

Dean nodded, Castiel leads him into the living room. It was vast with an old red couch that Dean, though, could use a good cleaning. 

Castiel started a fire. He wasn't cold; it was more of the abeyance than anything. Dean sat down on the couch, Castiel sat next to him. 

“So, why can't you sleep?” Castiel asked. 

“Childhood trauma,” Dean laughed when he said it. 

Castiel looked at him to go on, tell him more about it. Castiel liked hearing about people’s lives. He didn't get out much and was limited to the night, so there wasn't much interaction with people. 

“When I was four my mom dies in a house fire, I guess it's something I never really got over,” Dean said, not looking at Cas. 

“I don't think the death of a loved one is just something you get over,” he replied. 

Dean nodded in agreement, he went to therapy, he talked to all the people he was supposed to he went to the support groups, nothing seemed to help every time he closes his eyes he sees a wall of fire. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Castiel asked. 

“Nah, I'll be ok. I get a few hours here and there,” Dean said, leaning closer. 

This time Dean kissed Castiel, and it was just as amazing as the first time. 

The heat was intense Cas could feel Dean’s temperature rise and the kiss deepened. They both moaned Castiel slid his tongue expertly with Dean's, who let Cas control the kiss every part of Castiel wanted to rip Dean's clothes off and take him right then and there on the floor in front of the fire. 

Castiel needed to get control of himself. He pulled away breathing heavying, pressing his forehead to Dean's, trying not to breathe too deep, the man’s smell was too much for Castiel. 

“You wanna go to eat with me?” Dean asked. 

“yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel was nervous about tonight sure he and Dean have been having dinner together a few times a week, getting to know one another, but tonight was different this was the night that Cas was going to make Dean his forever. 

  
  


A smiled spread across Dean's face when he saw Cas messy hair and those blue eyes that peered deep into his soul. 

“Hello Dean,” Cas said, leading Dean into the living room. 

The fire was going. There were blankets spread out on the floor, some pillows, and a laptop. 

Dean turned at looked at Cas, who was smiling at him. 

“I think we should have a movie night,” Cas said, taking Dean by the hand and leading him deep into the living room. 

“Something smells good,” Dean said, sniffing the air.

“What does it smell like?” Cas asked.

Dean thought about it for a minute, it was the best thing he had smelled all day, it was metallic, copper scent but it also smelled like the most delicious steak he had ever eaten in his whole life. 

Cas nodded as Dean was trying to describe what he was smelling. 

“Has the fire always looked like that?” Dean asked, staring at the fire. 

It was brighter than usual. Everything was brighter. Dean had to wear sunglasses during the day, even when it was cloudy. He slept a lot during the day now. Could smell that the meat in his fridge was about to bad. He could hear the neighbors talking with the window closed. 

Cas didn't say anything. He just listened to Dean talk, telling him all about the new changes. Dean just thought that it was because he kept weird hours now. 

Cas handed Dean a glass of red wine. He took a sip. It tasted terrific better then he remembers it tasting. 

Dean set the glass down on the fireplace, toed his shoes off, sat on the blankets. Cas sat next to him. 

“What are we watching tonight?” Dean asked.

“I thought a scary movie,” Cas said. 

Dean smiled. Cas told him he didn't like scary movies. He was doing this because Dean liked scary movies, and it was also an excuse to cuddle. 

Cas started the movie and leaned against the couch, wrapping his arm around Dean breathing him in. Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder. 

He looked up and kissed the pulse point. 

Dean smiled down at him. 

They had kissed almost every time they had dinner together, never taking it any further. They both wanted each other; it was the simple fact of who was going to make the first move. 

Cas leaned up and kissed Dean. He loved the way the man breath hitched every time Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Pulling himself into Dean’s lap, Cas rolled his hips he could feel Dean getting hard through the fabric of his jeans. Dean growled. It was unexpected, but it reached deep inside Cas and made him want Dean even more. 

Cas kissed down Dean's neck, sucking and lightly nipping didn't want to bite him too soon, Cas thought to himself. 

“Shit, Cas,” Dean cried out. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No.”

Cas continued kissing and nipping Dean's neck and jaw, he reached down and pulled Dean's shirt over his head. Kissing him on the mouth again, Dean grasped Cas’ hips and pulled him forward, pressing their bodies together. 

He pushed Dean so he would lay flat on the floor head on the pillow, continuing to kiss down Dean's neck and across his chest. Cas flicked Dean's nipple with his tongue making Dean arch his back and cry out in pleasure, Cas smiled he loved a guy with sensitive nipples, he bit down drawing a bit of blood. 

“Oh, fuuck,” Dean said, arching up into the sensation of Cas sucking hard on his nipple while he rolled the other on between his thumb and forefinger. 

He switched to the other side doing the same, Dean moaning just from Cas playing with his nipples he couldn’t wait, to see what would happen when he fucked him.

Kissing down his chest suck and licking making a show of it, Dean smiled down at him, Cas freed Dean erection, touching the tip lightly, the taste of precum salty, musky and warm. He wanted more, the silkiness of Dean's cock was lovely against Cas tongue, and he bobbed his head up and down moaning. 

Dean was a mess panting and moaning as Cas gave him the best blow job he had ever given in his life. Cas popped off living a stinge of saliva, licking and sucking Dean's balls, making his way to Dean's ass he couldn't wait to teasest the man there. 

“Rollover,” Cas said. 

Without missing a beat Dean flipped over, Cas positioned him, so he was on all fours knees spread wide. 

“So beautiful,” Cas said, rubbing and spreading Dean's cheeks apart. 

“Cas,” Dean breathed out.

Cas gave a lick, Dean sighed. He took that as a good thing and continued he circled his tongue around Dean's hole, getting it to relax. Cas was prepared, reaching for the flavored lube for this part and the other lube for when Dean was ready. 

Pouring the cold lube on Dean's crack rubbing gently so he would relax again, Cas went to work adding a finger. Dean let out a string of swears as Cas twisted his finger, getting all the right spots. 

“Fuck me,” Dean's sighed out. 

Cas undressed, he was hard and aching in his jeans, he lubed his cock up and Dean's hole against making sure he was nice and relaxed before pushing in. 

Dean whimpered as Cas pushed past the rim, he soothed Dean as he pushed int he rest of the way waiting until Dean told him to move.

He started slowing, working his hips back and forth, letting Dean get used to the feeling, soon he began to meet Cas’ thrusts urging him to go faster and harder he could take it. 

Cas pulled Dean up as they both were close to cumming, praising Dean that he was doing a good job, and he could cum soon. Dean was a mess. He couldn't even answer Cas. He pulled Dean's neck to the side, placed a kiss before he bit down, making Dean cum and yell from the pain, cumming himself deep inside Dean. 

“Good boy. You're such a good boy Dean,” Cas praised as he laid Dean on the blankets. Cas smiled. He was proud of himself. He stopped in time. He hoped it worked this time. 

************************

“Oh, thank god, you are awake,” Cas said. 

Dean groaned. He was sore in all the right places except his neck that did not feel good. It was like his throat had been ripped open. 

He reached up to touch it Cas grabbed his hand.

“You gotta let it heal, it will be ok,” he said. 

“What did you do to me?” Dean asked, rubbing his face.

Everything was too bright he closed his eyes, he could hear Cas walking across the floor Dean listened to the electricity click off, Dean opened his eyes it was dark, but Dean could see, he was hungry starving. 

“Here,” Cas said, handing him a cup.

It smelled so good. Dean drank it down quickly. 

“Explain what the hell is going on?” Dean demanded. 

“It's hard to explain, but I can show you,” Cas said, handing Dean a photo album.

Dean looked at Cas and then down at the album. He slowly opened it. The first picture was of Cas, but it was like that old west photo you take at the county fair. 

He turned to the next page, and he stood up it was him and Cas, but that was impossible this photo was a photo from 1810

  
  


“What the fuck is this?” Dean asked, flipping faster there were more every hundred years giver or take. 

“You and I were together,” Cas said.

“I just met you six months ago,” Dean yelled, throwing the book on the couch as he paced. 

“In this life, yes, I… we were attacked one night while herding the cattle. Something grabbed me changed me the next night I made my way back to you, I was so hungry I couldn't help it,” Cas said his eyes filled with tears. 

“What happened?” Dean asked. 

“I killed you, that version of you anyway. It was a vampire who changed me, every time I get close to you, and I try to change you so we can finally be together. I don't know what happens I go too far,” Cas shook his head at all the memories of killing the love of his life. 

“Why don't I remember?” Dean asked. 

“I don't know,” Cas replied. 

“I'm pissed you didn't tell me the truth.”

“I understand, I can show you all of our lives together. Some were longer than others.”

“How?”

“You have to drink from me,” Cas said, he held up his wrist. 

Dean looked at him like he was crazy. Vampires were not real none of this was real. He was going to wake up and possibly be in his bed. 

If it was a dream, then there was no harm, Dean thought to himself. He took a deep breath, taking hold of Cas’ wrist he could feel the pain of the fangs cutting through his gums, this was one hell of a vivid dream. 

He bit down hard, making Cas yelp, the warm tanginess of the blood flooded his mouth as all the memories of them through the years. 

All the happiness, the pain, the anger. Dean, he remembered it all every death. Every time he fell in love with Cas, it was all there, and it was too much to many feelings at once Dean pulled away. 

“You aren't lying. This is very real?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, it's genuine,” Cas said, tears filled his eyes. 

Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug, Cas held on loving the fact that Dean remembered him.

“I love you,” Cas whispered. 

“I love you, too.” 


End file.
